Day Of Infamy
by drewdog302
Summary: Balto and Jenna are in Pearl Harbor for vacation but what happens when the Japanese fleet launches their surprise attack on the Harbor will Balto and Jenna have what it takes to survive this Day Of Infamy? Rated T for some blood and war violence.


**Dedicated to those brave and courageous soldiers who risk their lives during the attack on Pearl Harbor.**

* * *

 _One hour before the Attack_

 _  
_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning andBalto the wolfdog and his beloved husky mate Jenna were sleeping in their hotel room.

Balto and Jenna were taking a vacation to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.

Balto was awake he was holding Jenna close to him Balto smiled as he listened to her deep breath.

 _She looks prettier in her sleep._ Balto thought many people find that thing about Balto creepy but to Balto whenever he sees Jenna asleep she looks drop dead gorgeous.

Balto licked her head Jenna smiled as she felt the lick.

Before Balto knew it Jenna was awake.

"Good morning Balto." Jenna said smiling as she nuzzled him.

"Morning Jen." Balto replied nuzzling her back.

just then Jenna's stomach growled which made herblush bleat red as Balto stared at her.

"Oh Balto stop looking at me like thatI'm just hungry." Jenna giggled.

"Okay Jen let's head downstairs and get some breakfast." Balto said.

* * *

Balto and Jenna walked out the door totheir hotel and Jenna took a deep breath as she took in the Hawaiian breeze.

"It's such a beautiful day." Jenna said.

"Not as beautiful as you Jen." Balto said.

"Oh Balto stop your making me blush." Jenna giggled as her cheeks became bleat red.

"Sorry Jenna it's just that I love you and I want to remind you that you'll always be my beautiful husky." Balto said.

Jenna couldn't say anything else but nuzzle him.

"I love you too and I'm glad that you think I'm pretty." Jenna said.

Balto and Jenna found themselves a café near the beach of the harbor Balto could see some of the battleships of "Battleship Row" which Included the flagshipUSS _Arizona,_ The USS _Oklahoma,_ The USS _California,_ The USS _Nevada,_ the  
USS _West Virginia,_ the USS _Tennessee,_ andthe USS _Maryland_

 __

Around 7:48 AMwas when it happened Balto was talking to Jenna when his wolfdog ears twitched.

"Balto what's wrong are you okay..." Jenna started before Balto placed a paw on Jenna's mouth.

"Shhhhhhh Jen do you hear that?" Balto asked.

Jenna then listened carefully she heard the sound ofengines to aplane's engine roaring.

Balto removed his paw off of Jenna's mouth.

"That's sounds like plane engines." Jenna said.

Balto and Jenna looked up and saw a bunch of planes flying toward Pearl Harbor.

"Balto are those American planes?" Jenna asked.

Pearl Harbor was anavy base and also an air base.

"No Jenna those are not American planes." Balto replied.

"Then what are they?" Jenna asked again.

"I think their..." Balto didn't finish because he was cut off but an ear-splitting _**KA-BOOM!**_

 _ ****_

Balto and Jenna then saw a huge fireball coming out of the of the battleships.

Sirens started to wail.

Jenna moved closer to Balto because she felt safe next to him.

"Balto what's happening?!" Jenna asked now terrified.

"We're under attack Jenna!" Balto replied.

"By who?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna those are the Japanese!" Balto replied.

 _Japan? What the heck did the United States do to Japan?_ Jenna thought.

More bombs went off now people were running and screaming Balto and Jenna then were running next to to each other when Balto looked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of fighter planes approaching Pearl City quickly.

The planes were white with two blue linings near the tail and on the wings and the sides was a red circle Balto then realized that they were Mitsubishi A6M "Zero" fighter planes.

Then there was a faint _**Rat tat tat tat tat tat tat tat**_ thesound ofmachine gun fire.

"Jenna get down,get down,get down!" Balto shouted.

Balto and Jenna then took cover on the ground Balto sheilded her with his body.

Once the Zerosstopped firing their machine guns Balto and Jenna got up and started running again.

Jenna then tripped and she fell.

Jenna tried her best to stand but pain shot upthrough her ankle and she fell back down (She'd twisted her ankle).

turned around and saw that the Zeros were getting ready to fire their machine guns again.

"BALTO!" Jenna screamed.

Balto heard Jenna's screams he then ran to her helped her up just as the Zeros opened fire.

Balto and Jenna took cover in an alley way.

"Are you okay Jenna?" Balto asked.

"I'm fine butI think I twisted my ankle." Jenna explained.

Jenna then noticed Balto had a wound on his shoulder (He was shot).

"Y-Yourh-hurt." Jenna stuttered as tears slid down her cheeks Jenna then shoved her head into Balto's chest and sobbed.

Balto sighed and he nuzzled her gently.

"It's okay Jennait's just a scratch." Balto said in a comforting voice.

"Balto I don't want to loseyou to a JapaneseI'm so scared." Jenna sobbed.

Balto didn't do anything but he hugged her tightly making gentle shushing noises to lessen her tears.

Then there was more trouble Balto heard another roaring sound this time it's sounded like it was coming at them.

Balto guesses that they were Aichi D3A1 "Val" dive bombers.

Balto then knew what was gonna happen it was going to dive bomb on them.

"Jenna run,run, run!" Balto ordered.

Then Jenna and Balto started running as fast they could then _ **BOOM!**_

 _ ****_

The bomb went off and Balto and Jenna fell to the ground.

Balto and Jenna got up coughing.

"That was *cough* way too *cough* close." Jenna added.

There was absolute destruction there were buildings that were etheron fire or destroyed there was dead people on the ground the streets of Pearl City were empty.

Balto and Jenna limped down the streets they could still hear all the devastation of the machine guns, bombs exploding, and the sound of Anti-Aircraft fire.

"I'm scared Balto." Jenna added.

Balto placed a paw on her shoulder.

"I'm scared too Jen but it'll be over soon." Balto said.

then there was more trouble Balto then looked up and saw a Zero coming down toward them but this Zero wasn't like any other Zero it was all black with a Red stripe on its side and like the other Zeros it had the rising sun circle on its sides and wings.

It was a Japanese Ace.

"JENNA GET DOWN!" Balto shouted he then pushed Jenna down and shieldedher with his body as the Zero opened fire guns blazing.

Jenna then realized that Balto was protecting her she knew he didn't need to do this but still there was a chance that's she could get shot and Balto wasn't gonna take any chances.

Then the machine gun firestopped.

Balto then removed himself off of Jenna's body he then stumbled as he tried to stand Jenna then knew instantly what happened Balto gotshot protecting her.

"Balto are you hurt?" Jenna asked.

Balto then showed her a bloody leg.

"Oh no." Jenna gasped.

Balto then feel down bleeding.

Jenna ran up to him "Its okay Balto I'm gonna get you help." Jenna said.

"No Jen I'll be slowing you down." Balto said as he tried to stand.

"Balto please there's got to be a way I can't let you die." Jenna said starting to tear up.

"Look Jenna listen to me it's not safe here you need to run take cover from those Zeros and Vals." Balto instructed.

"No Balto I won't do that." Jenna said.

She then laid down next to him.

"Jenna if you stay here you'll die." Balto said.

Jenna looked into his brown eyes.

"I would rather die at your side than leave you." Jenna said.

She then curled up next to Balto's side.

Balto did nothing but he held her tightly.

Balto then saw that the Zero was coming in for another pass.

"I love you Balto." Jenna said.

"I love you too Jenna." Balto said.

Then the two dogs closed their eyesandgot ready to feel the bullets that would end their life then a miracle happened...

Balto and Jenna opened their eyes an saw an American P-40 Warhawk an it fired its machine guns at the Zero and then the Zero burst into flames and crashed into a building.

Balto and Jenna looked at the P-40 as it flew by again Balto and Jenna gave the pilot a wave Balto swore he saw the pilot wave back.

* * *

It took a while but Balto and Jenna were rescued from the ruins of Pearl City.

Balto had lost nearly half of his blood and the bullet shattered his fibula and tibula bones and he won't be able to walk for at least two months.

But the Attack on Pearl Harbor took the lives of 2,403 Americans.

But Battleship Row was devastated.

The _Arizona_ was...gone, the _California_ nearly sank, the _Oklahoma_ capsized, the _West Virginia_ nearly capsized, the other battleships _Maryland, Tennessee,_ and _Nevada_ ethersuffered moderate  
or heavy damage.

The day after the attack Balto was laying down in his hospital bed whenJenna walked in.

"Hey Jen." Balto said with a smile.

"Hey Balto how are you feeling?" Jenna asked as she jumped on to the jumped on the bed and laid down next to him.

"I'm doing fine but the nurse said that I'm not gonna be able to walk for a while." Balto replied.

Jenna snuggled closer to her mate's side Balto wrapped his paws around her and he held in her tightly.

"I love youBalto,my handsome wolfdog." Jenna said.

"I love you too Jenna, my beautiful husky."

* * *

 **The End!**  
 **  
**

 **Whew this story took me two hours to make I just sat here for two hours typing this. And anyway this story is for those who've died duringthe surprise attack on Pearl Harbor and any of you out there reading this are serving in the military I want to say a huge thanks.**

 ****

 **But anyway Balto and Jenna are characters created by Universal Pictures.**

 ****

 **And if your interested in more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467!**

 ****

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
